<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call It What You Want~ WANGXIAN!COLLEGE by yoohmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986808">Call It What You Want~ WANGXIAN!COLLEGE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohmy/pseuds/yoohmy'>yoohmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MDZS, mdzs español, the untamed, wangxian - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Moderno, Cheerleader, Cheerleader Wei Wuxian, Confesión, Enemigos a pareja, M/M, Malentendido, Misunderstandings, Rivals to Lovers, Una escena ligeramente explicita al final ojooo, Wei ying porrista &lt;3, atrapados en la cueva xuanyu versión moderna, lan zhan jugador, si en esta universidad hay porristas, universitários, wei wuxian siendo wei wuxian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohmy/pseuds/yoohmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wei Ying y Lan Zhan se quedan atrapados por una tarde juntos.<br/>Hasta ahora Wei Ying los ha considerado enemigos desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero ya no está tan seguro de ello, cuando lwj se sincera con él, Wuxian siendo Wuxian termina creyendo que Lan Wangji está enamorado de alguien más, comprometiendose en ayudarlo y arrepintiendose en el proceso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>WangXian - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Know you better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wei Ying siendo el denso Wei Ying cuando se trata de los sentimientos de Lan Zhan no puede faltar, pero esta vez lo es incluso un poco más con sus ocurrencias jdkas</p><p>¡Espero disfrutes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de Wei Wuxian no empieza cuando se despierta falto de aliento, luego de soñar que un perro gigante lo perseguía dentro de una cueva cerrada durante toda la noche.</p><p>Tampoco empieza cuando Jiang Cheng lo golpea tras la cabeza y le dice que deje de espaciar pensando en perros inexistentes y se ponga en marcha.</p><p>Increíblemente, no lo hace tampoco cuando su equipo gana la partida de fútbol de la tarde.</p><p>El día se siente opaco e inquietante luego de su pesadilla tan vívida, como si su cuerpo siguiera en la cama y no aquí junto a todos celebrando la victoria, aun cuando sostiene un brazo sobre los hombros de Jiang Cheng luego de que este echara el gol definitivo, no logra funcionar normalmente.</p><p>Claro que Wuxian, como era esperado de él, había dado lo mejor de sí para animar a todos desde el graderío junto al equipo de porristas.</p><p>A pesar de ello, algo andaba definitivamente mal con él y sus nervios de punta, porque cuando Jin Zixuan, del equipo contrario, se acercó a él con una sonrisa socarrona y le puso una mano en el hombro luego de molestarlo, Wei Wuxian reaccionó tan mal que se necesitaron de varias personas para separarlos.</p><p>Así que ahora está atrapado en el armario del equipo, limpiando todas las pelotas y acomodando los estantes llenos de polvo.</p><p>Pese a su actual situación no puede evitarlo y sonríe. Al idiota del pavo real le habían castigado con encargarse de la lavandería de su propio equipo por el mismo tiempo que le habían obligado a él: dos semanas, lo cual era mucho peor.</p><p>Estaba murmurando maliciosamente cuando la puerta se abrió, por debajo del marco pasó alguien alto y con un uniforme de baloncesto blanco y reluciente. Su semblante solemne como siempre.</p><p>Lan Wangji.</p><p>A quien Wei Wuxian solía molestar cuando tomó el asiento a su lado en el curso extra que ambos habían tomado en el primer año, cuando ambos se habían conocido.</p><p>Desde entonces sus encuentros se habían limitado a verse en los pasillos, o en la única clase que compartían. Wuxian solía sentarse a su lado y levantar la mano rápidamente cuando notaba que Lan Wangji se disponía a contestar una pregunta, ganándose miradas intensas de lado y palabras como <em>"qué ridículo"</em> debajo del aliento. Era hilarante.</p><p>También se veían en las ceremonias, cuando ambos llevaban de los primeros puestos de sus respectivas facultades. A parte de esas ocasiones Lan Wangji tendía a verle con miradas duras y pretender como si Wei Wuxian no estuviera ahí. Como estaba haciendo justo ahora.</p><p>Así que naturalmente, el día de Wei Wuxian empieza solamente ahora que encontró algo que levanta su ánimo tentativamente.</p><p>Wei Wuxian observa con una sonrisa creciendo en sus comisuras mientras Lan Wangji se queda un segundo paralizado, antes de pasar a su lado sin prestarle la más mínima atención, planeando dejar la pelota que sostiene en sus manos sobre una de las estanterías y marcharse tan pronto como vino.</p><p>Wuxian hace un puchero ante una pelota más a la que sacarle brillo pero piensa que al menos puede pasar un poco el tiempo molestando a Lan Zhan, y eso quizá lo valga.</p><p>—Aiya, Lan Zhan, ¿por qué me estás dejando más trabajo?</p><p>Finalmente, Wangji fija su mirada enfadada en él. <em>"Bien"</em> piensa Wuxian, sus manos prensando  con fuerza el trapo que sostiene.</p><p>Lan Wangji baja la mirada a todas las pelotas en el suelo a su alrededor mientras estudia la situación, luego regresa a Wei Wuxian sentado en medio de todas ellas, con su rostro manchado con polvo y tierra sobre sus mejillas y nariz, todavía metido en su uniforme blanco de porrista, incluso el liston rojo en su cabello está arrugado. Este último observa fascinado mientras el entendimiento llega a su expresión.</p><p>—No te estoy mintiendo, tengo que limpiar todo esto por mi cuenta durante una semana ¡Por causas extremadamente injustas, Lan Zhan!—pone un puchero en sus labios mientras lloriquea— ¿me harás compañía un rato, verdad?</p><p>Lan Wangji se queda un rato sin mostrar señales de nada y por un momento Wuxian se pregunta si se está planteando quedarse en verdad, pero entonces niega una vez con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia la salida con pasos alargados como realmente se esperaba.</p><p>El puchero de Wuxian se vuelve incluso más pronunciado mientras regresa a su tarea de frotar con fuerza la pelota en su brazos con el ceño levemente fruncido.</p><p>Es el sonido del forcejeo en la manija lo que lo hace entrar ligeramente en pánico.</p><p>—Wei Ying, ¿Dónde está la llave?—Escucha a Lan Zhan hablar desde la puerta.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, mier-</em>
</p><p>—¿¿Lan Zhan?? ¿¿Hola?? ¿por qué? ¿cerrarías? ¿¿la puerta??</p><p>—¿De qué hablas?</p><p>Ahora Wei Ying está parado frente a Lan Wangji con las manos en la cintura y una mirada acusatoria, el rostro de Lan Wangji rápidamente uniendo las piezas de la situación en la que acaba de meterse.</p><p>—No tengo la llave, el entrenador dijo que no confiaba en mi responsabilidad de mantenerme fuera de problemas con ellas ¿puedes creerlo? Quién diría que es Hanguang-jun quien nos metió en problemas esta vez. Estamos aquí encerrados hasta que alguien venga a buscarnos—declara finalmente, dejando caer los brazos dramáticamente a los lados. Usando el apodo con el que lo nombró hace años para fastidiarlo. Y como si el rostro de Lan Wangji no estuviera ya lo suficientemente pálido, añade:— y considerando que no hay más partidos por hoy, probablemente tome un rato.</p><p>Lan Wangji sólo traga, y es audible por todo el pequeño cuarto.</p><p>***</p><p>Olvidado por completo de las pelotas en el suelo, Wei Wuxian se va a sentar recostado en una parte de la pared donde no hay utensilios de limpieza o equipo. Lan Wangji, quien ha estado los últimos minutos tratando de abrir la puerta como si la vida le fuera en ello, finalmente acepta la derrota y luego de aún más tiempo, va y se sienta a una distancia segura de Wei Wuxian, como si este fuera venenoso.</p><p>—Lan Zhan, si morimos aquí sin que nadie se entere, quiero decirte que fui yo quien dejó esa araña de plástico en tu asiento en primer año ¡no tienes porqué verme así! juro que creí que era el asiento de Huaisang, cómo iba a saber donde te sentarías.</p><p>Varias miradas enfadadas y silencios cargados de tensión después, es Lan Wangji quien dice algo nuevamente:</p><p>—Fui yo quien te propuso para presidente del comité estudiantil en segundo año.</p><p>—¡Jodidamente lo sabía! Lan Zhan, quién diría que debajo de todo eso realmente eres una persona con sed de venganza—Wuxian empieza a hacer ademanes energeticamente con las manos a todas direcciones—Y Puede o no que haya sido yo quien dejó esa revista en tu casillero del equipo...esa vez quiza no fue un accidente. —una pequeña pausa y luego también añade débilmente entre los dientes:— y también aquel dibujo bajo la puerta de tu dormitorio aquella vez...</p><p>Lan Zhan cierra los ojos para tranquilizarse, algo en su interior ya intuía estas cosas de igual manera, así que simplemente suspira y se obliga a reprimir otras preguntas que vienen a su mente sobre ciertas cosas que le han pasado a lo largo de sus años estudiantiles, porque tendría que dar explicaciones de cosas que hizo <em>él</em> mismo y si en verdad van a morir aquí, hay cosas que prefiere llevarse a la tumba, muchas gracias.</p><p>—Ya veo. Supongo que está bien.</p><p>Wei Wuxian murmura una pequeña risa—Bien, bien.</p><p>Luego de ambas confesiones Wei Wuxian no puede evitar reírse con una risita que empieza a tientas pero termina dejándolo con dolor de estómago, ante el historial que tienen. Con Lan Zhan. Rápidamente gatea hasta donde Lan Wangji está sentado, quedando lado a lado, como si no han pasado los últimos tres años burlándose o molestando al otro. Como si Lan Wangji no le estuviera mirando como si fuera una criatura de otra especie.</p><p>Pero nunca le ha gustado quedarse solo en lugares pequeños, razón por la cual también había dejado la puerta media abierta todo este tiempo. Y ahora se alegra de ello, o se hubiera quedado encerrado aquí solo, y la sola idea le genera un escalofrío de punta a punta.</p><p>Así que esto es mejor que nada.</p><p>—Me alegro de estar aquí al menos contigo.—Dice, porque realmente no sabe de qué puede hablar sin que Lan Wangji le ignore como siempre, y el silencio hace que sus nervios se hagan más y más sensibles.</p><p>—¿Al menos?—repite Lan Zhan con su mirada fija al frente.</p><p>—Sí, bueno, al menos no somos desconocidos, no por completo... además si fuera Jiang Cheng en vez de ti probablemente estaría muerto para ahora. Huaisang hubiera estado bien, creo. Ya debe estar acostumbrado a que eche a perder las cosas.</p><p>Lan Wangji responde casi de inmediato—No fue tu culpa.</p><p>—¿Ah?</p><p>Wangji suspira una vez más, como si ya se estuviera arrepintiendo de haber hablado en primer lugar.</p><p>Al reparar en que no contestará, Wei Wuxian empieza a murmurar:—Ooh, ¿estaba pensando en voz alta de nuevo? jaja olvida eso-</p><p>—No es culpa tuya que el profesor se haya llevado las llaves sin verificar que la puerta funcionara correctamente. Está bien.—Dice finalmente.</p><p>Wei Wuxian se queda un momento procesando lo que acaba de escuchar, y cuando voltea a ver a Lan Zhan este está ligeramente sonrojado, pero es tan sutil que probablemente es notorio solo por la repentina cercanía. Lo que le hace cuestionarse si quizá no están demasiado cerca. Wei Wuxian puede sentir el calor instalándose también en sus mejillas ahora.</p><p>—¡E-exacto! ¡Me alegra que me entiendas Lan Zhan, nunca habías sido tan razonable conmigo!</p><p>Lan Wangji le devuelve la mirada, permitiéndose fijarla dentro del gris oscuro en los ojos del otro.</p><p>—¡Entonces también entenderás lo ridículo de mi castigo! oh espera a escuchar esto Lan Zhan, te sentirás tan indignado ¡Es totalmente irrazonable e injusto! y es todo culpa de ese pavo...</p><p>Entonces Lan Wangji suspira por lo que se siente como probablemente la quinta vez en los últimos 20 minutos, mientras Wei Wuxian le cuenta parte por parte su enfrentamiento de más temprano.</p><p>—...Y así es como terminé aquí limpiando todo esto—se queja, extendiendo sus manos en un gesto exagerado, como si no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo desde que ambos están atrapados aquí. Luego se queda callado mientras reflexiona, y cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace en un tono más serio y más cansado del que Lan Zhan ha escuchado en el pasado.</p><p>—No soy el único que mete en aprietos al equipo, pero por alguna razón todo el mundo cree que soy el busca problemas oficial. ¿sabías que- no, espera, probablemente no te enteres de ese tipo de chismes...en fin, el mes pasado empezó un rumor sobre Wen Qin y yo teniendo sexo en el laboratorio pero, ¿Wen Qin y yo? Es ridículo, todo lo que hicimos fue pasar la tarde estudiando para los parciales. ¿Puedes verlo? la gente me tiene tachado de lo que <em>ellos</em> han decidido ya, no importa lo que yo haga.</p><p>Lan Wangji suspira para sus adentros con un alivio innegable ante la confesión de Wei Wuxian, puede sentirse relajar en el lugar poco a poco, así que solo era un rumor falso, piensa, al mismo tiempo que se siente mal por él, la presión y el peso sobre Wei wuxian es en verdad más del que le acreditan.</p><p>Sale de sus pensamientos cuando Wei Wuxian menciona "dejar el equipo".</p><p>—Pero te gusta ser porrista ¿por qué dejarlo?—dice antes de poder detenerse.</p><p>—Bueno, sobre eso, la razón por la que entré es porque Huaisang lo sugirió, dijo que ambos podíamos entrar a conocer gente pero al final solo terminé siendo aceptado yo, y me quedé porque él insiste en que debería conocer a alguien con quien salir seriamente, porque no he tenido algo serio como, nunca, más o menos con nadie. No me malentiendas, me gusta estar en el equipo ahora, pero la razón por la que entré fue un poco absurda ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva.</p><p>—¿Entonces ya no quieres conocer a alguien?—pregunta Wangji con el corazón latiendo en algún lugar entre sus amígdalas, pero su rostro estoico está a salvo, no hay grieta que delate la anticipación de su pregunta por lo que está bien.</p><p>Wuxian ríe—No lo sé, hay chicas muy hermosas y chicos lindos ahí, quizá debería...</p><p>Lan Wangji se aparta con el corazón cayendo como piedra hasta el fondo de su estómago, su mirada dirigiéndose a la puerta cerrada como si quisiera derribarla con la mirada.</p><p>—Umm ¿Lan Zhan?</p><p>—Es un poco desconsiderado, salir con alguien solo para acabar con esos rumores.—responde cortante, porque aun sabiendo que no es correcto, es lo primero que se le ocurre, y aún tiene problemas para entender porqué parece perder su usual filtro y razonamiento cuando se trata del porrista.</p><p>Lan wangji se arrepiente, como era de esperarse, cuando el semblante de Wei Ying se ensombrece, y sus ojos adquieren un triste brillo que Wangji desea besar hasta alejarlo tan pronto lo ve.</p><p>—¡No lo hago solo por los rumores! no sé qué hago contándote todo esto de todas maneras. y aún si lo fuera, no tienes de qué preocuparte, no es como si lo estuviera intentando contigo.</p><p>Wei Wuxian se ha alejado de él refunfuñando, ahora lo mira con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas desde la pared de enfrente, una pequeña parte de Lan Zhan lo agradece y la mayor se lamenta por ello.</p><p>Pasa un minuto.</p><p>Dos minutos.</p><p>Cinco minutos.</p><p>Lan Zhan puede prácticamente ver a Wei Wuxian vibrando por decir algo nuevamente.</p><p>—Lan Zhan, sé honesto—suelta por fin— ¿hay alguien del equipo de porristas que te atraiga? puedes decírmelo y no la invitaré a salir a <em>ella</em> sin importar qué—y luego asiente como si se le ocurriera algo lentamente, como si todo cobrara sentido de repente—<em>Ah...Mianmian.</em></p><p>Y luego no dice nada más, como si esa fuera su resolución final y definitiva, como si eso le diera alguna pista a Lan Zhan de qué rayos está pasando ahora y cómo llegaron a esto.</p><p>
  <em>¿Por qué todo debe complicarse siempre con ellos?</em>
</p><p>Lan wangji observa fascinado a los ojos grises que lo observan como dos grandes lunas llenas, su corazón acelarado da un brinco en su pecho mientras llega a la misma pacifica aceptación de que se ha enamorado de un genio, que sucede, es también un idiota.</p><p>—Todo encaja, ¿cómo no lo noté antes? ¿Es por eso que casi siempre llegas antes de que termine nuestra partida, verdad? porque te gusta ver a Mianmian...</p><p>—Imposible—suelta Wangji antes de poder pensarlo bien. Cuando hace esto de algún modo siempre termina arrepintiéndose luego. Wangji sabe que es cuestión de sentarse y esperar, como en cada ocasión con él.</p><p>Wei Wuxian lo estudia durante un momento antes de que una sonrisa desvergonzada se forme en sus labios sonrosados y un brillo malicioso se apodere de su mirada, y cada vez que pasa esto (que es más seguido de lo que debería) Lan Wangji se queda con un aliento enredado entre su garganta y su corazón, perdiendo por un momento la noción de las cosas.</p><p>Son todas cosas de las que Lan Wangji se arrepiente luego, por supuesto, ya que las debilidades que logran hacer que su cerebro funcione imprudente e impulsivo parecen ser solo dos: el alcohol y Wei Wuxian.</p><p>—Está bien Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, puedes confiar en que mis labios están absolutamente sellados-</p><p>—No, Wei Ying. Es imposible—trata de nuevo, poniendo especial cuidado en la palabra "imposible". Lan Zhan está cómodo con su sexualidad, ha sabido que es gay desde hace años y jamás ha intentado esconderse de nadie tampoco, aunque mentiría de decir que no se siente un poco nervioso al decirle esto directamente a Wei Wuxian. ¿lo entendería de ese modo?</p><p>—¿Por qué es imposible? ¿Tienes un corazón de hielo? ¿Estándares imposibles?</p><p>Lan Wangji toma una respiración muy profunda y cierra los ojos, cuando los abre los deja quietos en Wei Ying mientras dice—Wei Ying, hay motivos muy simples por los que alguien puede no tener intereses románticos por una chica. Por lo que es "imposible".</p><p>Puede practicamente ver a los engranajes moviéndose dentro de la cabeza del más joven, puede ver su expresión de escepticismo, casi negación, y luego una de absoluta comprensión, como si le dejaran caer un balde de agua helada encima.</p><p>—Lan Zhan, ¿Acaso tú-...? ¿Te gustan los hombres?—pregunta como si no pudiera creer sus propias palabras ni detenerlas, y Lan Wangji empieza a sentirse muy ofendido de que alguien crea, con tanta seguridad hasta ahora, que es hetéro.</p><p>—Sí.—Dice manteniendo su expresión sería y su voz tan calmada como siempre, pero puede sentir sus oídos calentandose, su propio cuerpo traicionandolo.</p><p>—Entiendo—responde Wuxian, aún luciendo un poco confundido— me alegro que me lo dijeras, Lan Zhan, sabes que podremos no ser los mejores amigos, por decir algo, pero te apoyo completamente, sabes que cuentas conmigo en esto.</p><p>Y Lan Wangji mentiría de decir que su cuerpo entero no se llena de una sensación de ligereza y orgullo. lo llena de una extraña felicidad contarle esto a Wei Ying, y no puede esconderlo del todo, por más que trata de reprimir una sonrisa es incapaz de lograrlo, así que simplemente lo deja ser.</p><p>Lo siguiente que sabe es que Wei Wuxian ha cruzado la distancia entre ambos de nuevo a gatas y ahora se encuentra tan solo a centímetros de su rostro, haciéndole recordar a Lan Wangji que al parecer no sabe lo que es el espacio personal. Aún así para su alivio no menciona nada de la sonrisa que acaba de darle.</p><p>Y se permite reparar en lo bonito que es, en lo vivaz de su forma de actuar, en como puede ser una persona seria y dedicada, y a la vez tan frívola y gentil. Y todo eso es tan distrayente, tan hermoso y tan injusto.</p><p>—Lan Zhan, creo que entiendo...</p><p>El corazón del mencionado en cuestión se detiene por un segundo, y las extremidades de Lan Zhan se vuelven de gelatina ante sus palabras, "he entendido"</p><p>—...</p><p>—...</p><p>
  <em>—Te gusta Jiang Cheng.</em>
</p><p>—...</p><p>Lan Wangji de hecho tiene que detenerse por una fracción de segundo mientras las palabras terminan de cobrar sentido, es tan repentino y tan equivocado que Lan Zhan por primera vez se ve indeciso entre reír o llorar. Tiene que volcarse de lleno hacia Wei Wuxian pero no sabe qué decir, su lengua tartamudea dentro de su boca antes de poder decirle las mil maneras en que eso está <em>mal</em>, y puede sentir un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Tiene que físicamente detenerse de empujar a Wuxian al piso y decirle letra por letra <em>"me gustas tú"</em></p><p>Pero una confesión por hoy ha sido suficiente, y por esta razón, negar las ideas ridículas de Wei Wuxian es todo lo que le queda. A pesar de ello, antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa su compañero de armario está hablando otra vez.</p><p>—Oh por Dios, ¿es en realidad Jiang Cheng, verdad? mira lo nervioso que te pusiste.</p><p>—W-Wei Ying...no.</p><p>—Ahora todo tiene sentido ¡Con razón siempre estás molesto conmigo! por mi culpa no puedes volverte más cercano a Jiang Cheng, somos como enemigos después de todo, ¿no? seguro te molesta que siempre que tratas de acercarte a él yo estoy en el medio, cómo no lo noté antes.</p><p>—...</p><p>—Pero no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar, Lan Zhan, creo que tengo un plan—anuncia con voz cantora, y Lan Wangji no puede estar más aterrorizado— No creas que no sé nada sobre esto, he tenido cientos de citas y muchas de ellas fueron con chicos.—le dice orgulloso. Lan Zhan, que se ha enterado de algunas de estas, finge que no le estruja el corazón saber que no ha sido una sola de ellas y asiente inconscientemente.</p><p>Luego de esto ambos se quedan en silencio. Wei ying tratando de idear un plan infalible y Lan Zhan inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre lo que acaba de pasar y lo mala que resulta su suerte hoy.</p><p>—¡Ya lo tengo! ¡auch-!—exclama Wuxian de repente, sobresaltandose cuando golpea un puño sobre la palma de su otra mano.</p><p>Lan Zhan se acerca a ver. Hay un raspón no muy grande sobre la palma izquierda de Wei Ying y rápidamente asume que es resultado de su pelea con Jin Zixuan.</p><p>—No es nada, Lan zhan, he tenido peores de estos en días de práctica—le dice mientras ríe y hace un gesto para restarle importancia.</p><p>En algún momento Wei Wuxian olvida por completo sus planes para acercarlo a Jiang Cheng y Lan Wangji escucha agradecido todo lo demás que Wuxian tiene para decir. Lo escucha hablar y hablar y hablar, feliz de no tener más remedio que quedarse ahí a pesar de sus propias manos ligeramente temblorosas.</p><p>Y sería una mentira demasiado descarada decir que no está satisfecho con esto, y que secretamente no le molesta en absoluto cuánto se tarden en encontrarlos.</p><p>Deben haber pasado al menos cuatro horas cuando escuchan pasos afuera, luego el sonido de unas llaves y finalmente, la puerta abriéndose, y por ella apareciendo con su eterno ceño fruncido y mirada reprobatoria, Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Wei Wuxian toma una bocanada de aire mientras mira entre ambos con pánico y los ojos brillantes. Lan Wangji se cuestiona si no hubiera sido mejor que lo dejaran aquí a morir.</p><p>—¡Jiang Cheng! ¿Qué haces aquí?—logra decir Wei Wuxian, pero su voz está unos cuantos tonos demasiado aguda.</p><p>—¿Y tú qué crees? Cuando me dijeron que seguías aquí supe de inmediato que te habías metido en problemas.—dice Jiang Cheng descansando en el marco de la puerta, una sonrisa de lado, mientras da vuelta a las llaves alrededor de su dedo. Entonces se fija en Lan Wangji y su expresión pasa rápidamente a ser una confusa.</p><p>—¿Qué hace él aquí?</p><p>—Tú sabes, hay cosas que no pueden evitarse y ya, coincidencias y esas cosas—dice Wuxian, moviendo una mano para restarle importancia, luego pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Lan Wangji y lo menea con entusiasmo— ¿verdad, Lan Zhan? Parece que eres nuestro héroe, Jiang Cheng, <em>¿no te parece, Lan Zhan?</em>—termina, guiñandole.</p><p>Jiang Cheng mira a Wei Wuxian como si estuviera empezando a preocuparse por su estado mental, y Lan Zhan está más que seguro que cualquier destino sería mejor que este.</p><p>Como lo dijo antes, las cosas tienden a ir mal cuando Lan Wangji sigue sus impulsos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Call you Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos días después Lan Wangji se encuentra caminando por el pasillo con los brazos rodeando su libreta cuando siente un tirón en la manga de su suéter,  al voltear se encuentra con Wei Wuxian caminando a su lado, con las manos agarrando las correas de su mochila por los hombros, con una sonrisa brillante y alegre.</p><p>—Lan Zhan, ¿fuiste tú quien dejó esto en el armario del equipo ayer?—pregunta, sosteniendo un paquete de curitas en su mano.</p><p>Lan Zhan observa esa misma mano, una curita con patrones de nubes descansa sobre la herida en la mano de Wei Wuxian.</p><p>—Mmn.</p><p>En respuesta Wuxian asiente y suelta una risa que suena como burbujas haciendo su camino desde su pecho hasta los oídos de Wangji.</p><p>—Aww míranos, luego de estar en el armario y salir juntos nos llevamos mucho mejor—Wuxian se balancea ligeramente hacia adelante mientras caminan juntos, viéndolo de lado con un atisbo de su sonrisa.</p><p>Lan Wangji gira los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Luego de ya varias bromas penosas de <em>"Lan Zhan, ¿recuerdas cuando salimos del armario?"</em>  seguidas de guiños y codazos,  para mortificación de Lan zhan hacen a su corazón correr un maratón en su pecho, también se encontró asombrado ante el cambio evidente entre los dos, algo empezaba a formarse ahí, había comodidad cuando estaban juntos, a pesar de años de provocaciones mutuas y venganzas inocentes.</p><p>—Eso está muy bien, después de todo es mejor si Jiang Cheng ve que nos empezamos a llevar mejor. No lo parece, pero a-cheng es alguien considerado en ciertas cosas. No irá contigo si nota que somos enemigos.</p><p>Es la tercera vez que Wuxian saca a relucir este tema después de que se quedaron atrapados en el almacén. Lan Wangji ya sabía que en algún momento tendría que escuchar esto de nuevo y aclarar las cosas, así que se prepara mentalmente para convencer al obstinado porrista de que no siente nada por Jiang Cheng, sin embargo Wei Wuxian como las otras dos veces, lo distrae de hacer esto.</p><p>—¿Somos enemigos?—pregunta Lan Wangji, sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto!—le responde alegremente—ya que no hemos podido ser amigos, está bien si somos enemigos.</p><p>Wei Wuxian había pensado en esto también desde ese día, y de hecho, también mucho antes de eso. Él se solía referir a la combinación de ambos como "enemigos" pese a  que lo que tenían era más como una cierta familiaridad que a pesar de no ser cercanos, había sido ganada con los años mayormente a través de la actitud de Wei Wuxian, siguiendo a Lan Zhan cuando podía y molestandolo hasta conseguir una reacción. Honestamente no había mucho de "enemigos" en ello, pero había algo en ser <em>nada</em> con Lan Zhan que se sentía aún peor.</p><p>Hay que mencionar que de hecho, había tratado de ser su amigo cuando lo conoció, aunque eso tampoco tuvo buenos resultados, y luego, en seguida descubrió que molestarlo y provocarlo era igual de divertido, así que se conformó con eso.</p><p>En resúmen, si algo era seguro es que no son "nada" o "desconocidos" ya que definitivamente se conocen bastante bien el uno al otro, y como tampoco son amigos, Wuxian había optado por llamarlos como tal, volviéndolo una especie de broma tácita interna.</p><p>—No me parece un termino adecuado—dice Wangji.</p><p>—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy empezando a trabajar en cómo clasificarnos, Lan Zhan, ayudame con esto.—dice, elevando el dedo índice frente al rostro de Wangji.</p><p>Lan Wangji está apunto de decir algo cuando Wei Wuxian se gira repentinamente.</p><p>—Oh no, olvidé por completo el plan—continúa Wuxian, viendo algo al frente con expresión alarmada —Lan Zhan, no te preocupes, esto es parte del plan "conseguir a Jiang Cheng" ¡Todo saldrá bien! oh- te recomiendo no mencionar nada de payasos ¡Suerte!—suelta todo junto mientras toma el brazo de Wangji y lo lanza a una clase vacía, lo último que Lan Wangji mira es el rostro decidido del castaño y luego de un guiño, la puerta se cierra.</p><p>No pasa mucho antes de que la puerta se abra de nuevo y esta vez es Jiang Cheng quien entra, aunque no parece haber sido empujado aquí a la fuerza como él.</p><p>Jiang Cheng levanta la vista y cuando repara en él se detiene en seco y levanta una ceja—Perdón, Wuxian me dijo que la clase estaba vacía para estudiar, ¿te importa?—pregunta señalando la silla donde empieza a sentarse mientras deja su mochila en el suelo— Y de paso puedes contarme qué es lo que trama ese tonto ahora.</p><p>Lan Zhan observa a Jiang Cheng colocarse en un lugar a unos cuantos escritorios de donde él está parado. asume que no hay escapatoria ahora que Jiang Cheng está observando expectante por respuestas, así que simplemente va y se sienta al lado.</p><p>.</p><p>  *</p><p>.<br/>
*.<br/>
.</p><p>Incapaz de distraerse ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello, Wuxian ha estado paseando cerca de la clase donde ha dejado a su hermano y a su con suerte, futuro amigo.</p><p>Ha estado sujetando con fuerza las correas de su mochila, impaciente por ver los resultados.</p><p>Entonces aleja su mano del agarre y la siente hormiguear, inmediatamente recuerda la sensación de la tela del suéter bajo el tacto, suave y limpia, la sensación del brazo de Lan Zhan bajo ella, definido y firme.</p><p>No puede empujar estos pensamientos así que finalmente se rinde y se pega a la ventanilla de la puerta. Apenas alcanza a ver algo de puntillas pero puede ver perfectamente a Lan Wangji... <em>sonriendo</em>, sonriendo mientras Jiang Cheng le está diciendo algo y...</p><p>Hay algo en ello que se pega a su estómago y no lo suelta, como una roca que jala de él hacia abajo.</p><p>Lan Wangji nunca le ha sonreído de esa manera. Pensándolo mejor, probablemente nunca le ha sonreído a él y punto. Observando detenidamente Wei Wuxian se asegura de esto, porque de haber sido así <em>no hay manera</em> de no recordarlo. Está muy seguro de no ser capaz de olvidar esto ahora y ni siquiera es él a quien está dirigida.</p><p>Los labios de Wangji se curvan hacia arriba hasta que sus dientes se dejan ver, su cabeza se ladea con lo que Wei Wuxian asume es curiosidad.</p><p>Oh</p><p><em>En verdad le debe gustar Jiang Cheng</em>, piensa, <em>bien, eso está bien por ellos. Ese era el plan ¿no?</em></p><p>Wei Wuxian vuelve a asomarse por la ventanilla, justo a tiempo para ver como Jiang Cheng se inclina hacia Lan Wangji, y Wangji no lo está deteniendo, de hecho, no se está alejando tampoco. Wei Wuxian entra en pánico cuando ve a Wangji inclinarse hacia Jiang Cheng y se aparta tan rápido que casi se cae en el proceso.</p><p>
  <em>Oh</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>  *<br/>
.<br/>
.*<br/>
.</p><p>.<br/>
*.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>—¡¿Qué ese idiota qué?! Cuando preguntó qué opino de ti creí que estaba interesado en invitarte a salir o algo, como obviamente quiere hacerlo.—Lan Wangji observa a Jiang Wanyin volverse gradualmente más y más loco mientras maldice a Wei Ying a diestra y siniestra...</p><p>—Ese idiota, cómo puede no estar consciente de sus propios, obvios, sentimientos, es tan obvio. Créeme, hago esto porque de otra manera esto tomará otros tres años; le gustas. Puede que él aún no se dé cuenta, por increíble que parezca, pero soy quien lo ha escuchado quejarse y hablar de ti cada vez que intentaba y fallaba en tener tu atención. No pienso soportar esto por un año más así que por favor, haz algo tú.</p><p>Luego de un muy necesario momento para procesar lo que Jiang Wanyin le acaba de decir, Wangji tiene que reprimir el impulso de saltar de su asiento y correr a buscar a Wei Ying, no importa para qué, o qué quiere hacer exactamente al verlo, sólo sabe que quiere ver su rostro.</p><p>También quiere preguntarle a Wanyin si está seguro de lo que dice, si no ha malinterpretado a su hermano, pero no quiere parecer más desesperado de lo que ya se siente, de lo que está. Así que se recompone en su asiento y regresa su mirada a su acompañante, como si no ha movido todo su mundo hace unos momentos.</p><p>—¿Qué hay con los payasos?</p><p>Jiang Cheng gira los ojos y suelta un bufido, se acerca mientras se descubre ligeramente el cuello de la camisa, Wangji se inclina solo un poco y observa impresionado la cicatriz que empieza debajo de la clavícula y va diagonalmente aún más profundo.</p><p>—Cuando era pequeño le tenía terror a los payasos, aún así mi padre pasó ese pequeño detalle  completamente por alto en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando vi al payaso salí corriendo tan asustado que tropecé sobre unas rocas.—dice con los ojos entornados—Claro que no puedo dar menos de una mierda por los payasos ahora—aclara, como si alguien pudiera creer lo contrario con solo verlo— Como sea, te he contado dos cosas clasificadas hoy, ahora necesito saber un par de cosas.</p><p>—Adelante—Dice Lan Wangji, más que un poco sorprendido.</p><p>—La primera, dime si Lan Xichen está disponible.</p><p>—...</p><p>.  *<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
*<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
*<br/>
.*<br/>
.    *<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
*  .<br/>
.<br/>
</p><p>Wei Wuxian despierta al siguiente día un poco histérico, nada de pesadillas con perros que lo persiguen ni cuevas sin salida, y en cambio, unos ojos color ocre que observó toda la noche lo miran ahora desde el interior de sus recuerdos, a través de las reminiscencias de sus sueños, viendolo sólo a él, riendo solo para él, inclinandose solo hasta que sus propios labios sienten el ligero roce de...</p><p>Wei Wuxian se espabila nuevamente, tratando de encontrar una explicación para sus sueños. Seguramente debe haber alguna que no sea un total fracaso para él ¡¿cierto...?!</p><p>Pero mientras se ducha y viste y camina hacia su primera clase, no puede dejar de pensar; en la primera vez que vio a Lan Wangji, en cómo fruncía el ceño tan levemente que podría haber pasado desapercibido de no ser porque estaba viendolo con mucha atención. En cómo juega tan bien al baloncesto a pesar de ser el más bajo del equipo. En la vez que Wei Wuxian le dio en broma un dibujo de sí mismo antes de empezar la clase, y en vez de tirar el pedazo de papel, Lan wangji lo dejó dentro de un cuaderno cuando creía que Wuxian no le prestaba atención. En las venditas...en cómo algo dentro de Wei ying se había despertado y reacomodado cuando Wangji le contó que le gustaban los chicos. Y es como si la palanca de cambios hubiera sido alterada y todo empieza a girar en la dirección opuesta.</p><p>Y ahora todo lo que sabe es que se ha despertado esta mañana con el aliento atrapado en la garganta y unas mariposas luchando por tomar vuelo, con algo que antes no sabía, o que ha estado pasando por alto todo este tiempo. Pero ahora <em>lo sabe.</em></p><p>Y es como si el mundo entero hubiera amanecido bajo una luz diferente y más brillante.</p><p>Así que se pasa el día entero evitando a Lan Wangji. Saltándose la única clase que comparten, por la tarde deja el partido media hora antes para asegurarse de no toparse con él. Ya no quiere saber qué pasó con Jiang Cheng, y se siente fatal por eso pero ni siquiera así reúne el valor para atreverse a saber.</p><p>Y un día se convierte en dos, y luego en tres. Y Wei Wuxian se dice que está bien, que no está huyendo de Lan Wangji aunque lo parezca, y cuando Wen Ning lo insinúa, Wuxian le dice que eso es imposible, porque eso significaría que hay algo que esconder en primer lugar, y obviamente él no tiene nada que.</p><p>Pero no puede saltarse su cita en el almacén del equipo. No quiere que lo expulsen del equipo o aumenten su castigo.</p><p>Así que no le queda más que sentirse patético mientras limpia más pelotas y más equipo del almacén detrás de las canchas. A pesar de que ahora tiene las llaves, está sentado afuera en la grama, con varias pelotas esparcidas a su alrededor.</p><p>Se siente agradecido de tener algo en lo que puede ocupar su mente hasta que descubra una solución, algo para superar un enamoramiento insignificante o lo que sea que es esto.</p><p>Se siente menos afortunado cuando su mirada se fija en Lan wangji en el campo, buscando algo con la mirada.</p><p>Rápidamente se olvida de las pelotas y corre a limpiar-barra-esconderse dentro del almacén. Esta vez no le sorprende cuando Lan wangji cruza la puerta y se queda mirándolo desde ahí unos momentos antes de acercarse.</p><p>Wei Ying finge sorpresa, a su pesar—Ah Lan Zhan, hola, lamento haberme ido ese día sin saber cómo fue jaja he estado muy ocupado estos días. Pero me alegra que te hayas acercado a Jiang Cheng.</p><p>Lan wangji lo observa silenciosamente y la risa incómoda de Wei Wuxian disminuye hasta desaparecer en su totalidad. Esta vez es el quien se mantiene a una distancia prudente, como si se tratara de una trampa de la que quiere escapar ileso. No puede esperar para salir de ahí y dejar de actuar de la manera casi inhumana que está siendo alrededor de Wangji.</p><p>—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, ahora si me disculpas...—dice, rodeando al más alto y alcanzando unos trapos viejos que están a su espalda. No previno la cercanía de ambos que vendría atada a esta acción, sin embargo.</p><p>Una vez más Lan Zhan está quieto e imperturbable frente a él, su rostro está calmado pero Wei Ying no puede deshacerse de la sensación de que hay algo más asomándose detrás de de sus ojos. Un brillo que no ha visto con anterioridad le roba momentáneamente el aliento y unos cuantos latidos.</p><p>Mirándolo fijamente desde aquí, Wei wuxian piensa que <em>está bien</em>, quizá al final este no es un enamoramiento tan insignificante, lo admite ¿bien?</p><p>Es solo cuando Lan wangji habla que nota el agarre en su propio antebrazo, siente una corriente atravesar su columna sin poder hacer nada al respecto—Wei Ying, todavía no has preguntado cómo fue todo con Wanyin.</p><p>Wuxian se queda un momento sin habla antes de arreglárselas para reír un poco, su garganta se siente espesa y seca.</p><p>—Sé que les fue muy bien. No necesitas decírmelo con detalle—le dice, haciendo que la expresión de tortura se adjudique a la vida amorosa de su hermano siendo revelada y no porque su corazón está siendo quebrado por primera vez hoy.</p><p>Ante esto Lan wangji duda un poco antes de recomponerse y sacar una mano desde detrás de la espalda, Wei wuxian observa la libreta que Wangji siempre lleva consigo poco impresionado.</p><p>—¿Tu libreta?</p><p>—Mmn. Puedes tomarla.</p><p>—¿Es esta tu bandera blanca? ¿Prestarme tus nítidos apuntes? Con que una alianza...—wei ying sigue murmurando nerviosamente bajo el aliento mientras toma la libreta blanca entre sus manos.</p><p>—¿Qué estás diciendo?—pregunta Lan zhan, y es la absoluta primera vez que Wei Ying escucha una risa suya, si se le puede llamar así, el sonido es como un arroyo, cálido y suave, que impregna sus sentidos, y Wei wuxian sabe, un segundo antes de que todo pase, que esta es su ruina.</p><p>Por unas cuantas fracciones de segundo Wei Wuxian no se entera de lo que está haciendo, es como si sus brazos se movieran por sí solos, y lo siguiente que sabe es que el aliento cálido de Lan Wangji se está entremezclando con el suyo, tan cerca que desde aquí puede ver el color claro de sus ojos, las espesas pestañas que les rodean, su mirada se cierne sobre sus labios sonrosados y está a punto de descubrir si se sienten tan suaves como lucen.</p><p>Pero se detiene antes de tocarlos.</p><p>En cambio se aparta en un solo movimiento rápido, al mismo tiempo que deja la libreta en las manos de Lan Wangji, quien se ha quedado congelado desde que Wei Wuxian estaba a centímetros de distancia suya.</p><p>—Perdón, no sé qué estaba pensando, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo-</p><p>Y esta vez es Lan Wangji quien parece actuar sin pensar, antes de que Wei Wuxian pueda asimilar lo que está pasando, Lan Zhan lo detiene antes de que se aleje más y los devuelve a la posición en la que estaban hace unos momentos.</p><p>Wei Ying necesita de todo su esfuerzo para hablar—¿Qué estás haciendo? creí que te gustaba Jiang Cheng... espera un momento, ¡Jiang Cheng! no puedo hacerle esto... ¿Qué quieres decir haciendo esto?</p><p>Esta vez Lan Wangji ríe levemente ante el despiste de Wei Wuxian, se siente tan abrumado ante esto que siente casi físicamente un estrujón en su corazón.</p><p>
  <em>Este chico nunca se lo pondría fácil ¿cierto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Quiero decir que eres tú quien me gusta.</em>
</p><p>Wei Wuxian casi se atraganta con sus propias emociones, lleva sus manos a su rostro antes de volver a hablar—Espera, espera ¿Qué? ¿yo te...? ¿uh?</p><p>Luego se tranquiliza y retira las manos de su rostro, añade— ¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo estuve equivocado sobre Jiang Cheng y tú?</p><p>—Mnn.</p><p>La punta de los oídos de Lan Wangji están rojas, al notarlo es finalmente que Wei Wuxian ríe.</p><p>—¿Y entonces quien te gusta dices que es...?</p><p>El rubor se esparce hasta las esquinas de sus ojos, la respuesta de Lan Wangji es solo una:—<em>Wei Ying.</em></p><p>Wei Wuxian ni siquiera sabe en qué momento sus brazos volaron nuevamente hasta rodear con ellos los hombros de Lan Wangji, solo sabe que un sentimiento cálido le invade y no puede dejar de sonreír, todavía no puede asimilar por completo lo que está pasando.</p><p>—¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora, Lan-er-Gege?—pregunta, viéndolo desde abajo con su característica sonrisa.</p><p>La mirada clara se posa sobre sus ojos y luego se cierne sobre sus labios, Wei wuxian inconscientemente los remoja antes de dejar caer sus párpados cerrados.</p><p>El beso es suave y dulce, tal como Wei Wuxian imaginó que sería. Las veces que se ha permitido imaginarlo pensó que sería así, experimental, casto, incluso un poco incómodo mientras se ajustaban a esto. Es algo tan acorde a Lan Wangji que el solo pensamiento le hace suspirar.</p><p>Entonces rápidamente se queda sin aliento, cuando Lan Wangji se mueve.</p><p>En un momento, Lan Wangji está aprisionando su cuerpo contra un gabinete, su lengua suave está pidiendo permiso para entrar decididamente, y con un jadeo, Wei Wuxian deja caer su mandíbula abierta, invitándolo él mismo.</p><p>Las manos de Lan zhan se posicionan en su cintura baja y la acción tiene a Wei Ying presionando y dejando caer las manos del cuello del más alto para ajustarlas en el fondo de su espalda y jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa entre los dedos.</p><p>Cuando su mano toca la piel debajo de la suave tela, Wei Ying deja escapar un quejido sofocado, pero solo es consciente de ello un segundo antes de que sus pensamientos regresen a la lengua que se mueve contra la suya y a la cálida piel firme que descansa bajo sus caricias.</p><p>Antes de que su cerebro pueda registrar la situación, se encuentra empujando su entrepierna y la de Wangji juntas. Era solo un movimiento tentativo hasta que Wangji jadeó deliberadamente, y está claro que ninguno de los dos se conformó con una sola probada después de eso.</p><p>Wei wuxian está tratando y fracasando de asegurarse de no sobrepasar algún límite con él. Lan wangji está tratando de asegurarse de que esto es real y no un sueño.</p><p>Wei Wuxian está muy lejos para pensar coherentemente, Lan Zhan actuando como un estupefaciente que se activa cuando están así los dos, lleno de alegría y placer, apenas nota la mano de Lan Zhan haciendo <em>algo</em> entre ellos, se da cuenta un segundo después que fue él quien guió su mano ahí en primer lugar. Trata de aflojar un poco el agarre sobre la muñeca de Lan Zhan pero simplemente ya no puede.</p><p>—Gege, ¿estás seguro?</p><p>Pasa un segundo antes de que Lan Zhan salga de su propio ensueño, su mano se detiene pero Wei ying lo sostiene para hacerle saber que no tiene problema con ser tocado, y lo suficientemente suave para que Wangji pueda retirarse si así lo quiere.</p><p>Los ojos de Wangji se aclaran momentáneamente, se vuelven suaves y amables, mientras lo observa como si no pudiera creer lo que han estado haciendo los últimos minutos—Mnn. Lo quiero.</p><p>—Bien, porque yo también-</p><p>Y realmente no puede terminar su oración sin sonrojarse miserablemente, así que la última parte la pronuncia contra los labios de Lan Wangji, una sonrisa tonta en sus propios labios—Te quiero a ti.</p><p>Y no sabe nada de amor, pero esto, <em>esto</em> quizá lo sea.</p><p>Aún después de tocarse el uno al otro, y correrse hasta que Wei wuxian mira cegadoras estrellas, y las piernas de Lan Wangji tiemblan un poco demasiado, se da cuenta que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.</p><p>Después de todo, todo este tiempo solo necesitó de algo que lo empujara contra la pendiente, para poder darle un nombre a lo que Lan wangji significa para él.</p><p>Mientras sus respiraciones se vuelven a estabilizar y regresan del cielo que han visitado, Wuxian aún no puede entender bien qué son el uno para el otro, pero sabe que no quiere que esto sea una aventura más, que no quiere hacer esto de vez en cuando y fingir que se detestan mutuamente cuando no están susurrando el nombre del otro entre jadeos. Sabe que ya no quiere a nadie más si no es él.</p><p>Sabe que podría decir "llamale como quieras" y encontrar una excusa para quedarse alrededor, como hubiera hecho si Lan zhan fuera otra persona, cualquier otra persona.</p><p>Pero este es Lan Wangji, y no quiere hacerlo. "Llamalo como quieras" perdió su validez desde hace ya tiempo, Wuxian necesita más.</p><p>La frente de Lan Zhan descansa en el hombro de Wei Ying, y Wei Ying aún no abre los ojos.</p><p>—Lan Zhan.</p><p>—Wei Ying.</p><p>Ambos hablan al mismo tiempo. Wei Ying ríe, desde ya sabiendo que está cayendo rápido y hasta el fondo:—Tú primero.</p><p>Lan Zhan le da otra mirada fija antes de tomar la libreta blanca desde el gabinete detrás de Wei Wuxian y la extiende, el olor a sándalo nuevamente impregna su alrededor.</p><p>—¿Huh? ¿Por qué me das tu libreta, Lan zhan?—pregunta, pero esta vez ya la está abriendo, y cuando ve lo que está adentro sus ojos se quedan fijos ahí y las palabras atascadas en su garganta.</p><p>En la primera página está el dibujo que Wei Wuxian le regaló hace tres años, sujeto a las esquinas del papel sin usar pegamento; es Lan Wangji tomando apuntes de la clase, su rostro tan solemne como siempre mientras su mano derecha está sosteniendo su barbilla, y una adición cortesía de Wei Wuxian: una pequeña corona de flores entre su cabello, en ese entonces Lan zhan lo llevaba mas largo, y Wei Wuxian quiere reírse de lo tonto que ha sido, le ha dado este dibujo a Lan zhan unas semanas luego de conocerlo y no había podido ver lo mucho le gustaba incluso antes de esto.</p><p>Cuando pasa de página, lo que le devuelve la mirada esta vez es su propio dibujo de él mismo, mucho más simple que el otro, pero con un detalle en común, hay una flor tras la oreja de Wei Ying, bonita y brillante. una vez más, él mismo le dio esto, pero no esperó que todo este tiempo, él aún lo fuera a conservar. Siente sus mejillas quemar y se rehúsa a ver a Lan zhan, pero intuye que de igual manera ya habrá escuchado su corazón desde aquí.</p><p>Se concentra en continuar, y en la tercera página, hay algo escrito.</p><p>El párrafo es algo corto, Wei Wuxian lo lee en un instante, pero no lo dejará ir por cien vidas.</p><p>Es un poema escrito cuidadosamente con letra cursiva y ordenada, es inconfundiblemente la letra de Wangji. Wuxian lee otras cinco páginas, cinco poemas más, páginas y páginas de la dulce poesía de Lan wangji. Cuando siente que sus ojos se están humedeciendo se detiene y levanta la mirada.</p><p>Lan Zhan lo está observando expectante, el nerviosismo es claro en su expresión, pero también lo es el orgullo y la cruda honestidad...y también el amor que siente.</p><p>—Lan Zhan, esto es hermoso, lo más hermoso que haya-... yo- no sé qué decir...</p><p>—Entonces no digas nada, está bien.</p><p>—¡Pero quiero decir algo! ¡quiero decir muchas cosas, cariño! —y con esto Wei Ying logra ganar el silencio del otro, aunque no es que eso sea muy difícil, también gana una mirada radiante que le hace sonreír— Estos poemas son terriblemente hermosos, no podría creer que alguien, <em>que tú</em>, escribieras algo así sobre...sobre mí.</p><p>—Lo son, son para Wei Ying— Dice Lan Wangji, cubriendo la mejilla de Wuxian con una mano—<em>Todos para ti.</em></p><p>—Cada vez que pensé en decirte algo y no lo hice, algunas de las veces en que imaginaba como sería que me quisieras de vuelta—continúa, acariciando con sus yemas, retirando el cabello de su rostro— escribiría algo para tí aquí. Es sólo tuyo.</p><p>—¡Lan Zhan!—Llora Wuxian, afectado. Con los ojos cerrados busca a tientas los labios de Wangji, soltando un ruido feliz cuando los siente nuevamente.</p><p>—Creo que he sido un idiota, no trates de corregirme porque es la verdad, todo este tiempo, no sé como fui tan ciego para no notarlo. Sólo quiero conocerte mejor ahora y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.—continúa mientras abraza a Lan Zhan y lloriquea en su hombro, y se alegra de que nadie más esté aquí para verlo más que la única persona de quien está seguro, jamás se burlaría de él por esto.</p><p>La manera en que Lan Wangji lo observa se siente demasiado dulce, tanto que Wuxian no puede evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Y debe haber dicho algo de ello en voz alta porque Wangji responde, con voz suave:</p><p>
  <em>—Soy yo el afortunado.</em>
</p><p>Ambos saben muy poco sobre esto, casi pareciera que tácitamente han acordado esperarse para muchas cosas y primeras veces, pero ambos saben que esto debe, <em>tiene</em>, que ser el amor del que han leído en todas esas historias y escuchado en todas aquellas odas.  Y aunque no saben mucho sobre el amor, están dispuestos a conocerse y encontrarse una y otra vez como han estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.</p><p>-Fin.-</p><p>* -</p><p>-.*</p><p>*  *</p><p>.*</p><p>    *-</p><p>*.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero te haya gustado, si leíste hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias! me ayudarías mucho con dejar kudos/comentario.<br/>Mi twitter es wuxianle_ si quieren interactuar ahí sobre mdzs y otras cosas...bueno ya, ¡graciaas! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>